1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a discharging system for increasing discharging efficiency of dry cell batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a terminal voltage of a dry cell battery gradually decreases as the dry cell battery is being used, discharging continues over use until the dry cell battery stops discharging when the terminal voltage gets close to an exhaustion value, e.g., 0.9V. However, most devices require a working voltage higher than that exhaustion voltage. For example, the working voltage of toy cars is typically higher than 1.1V. As such, many dry cell batteries may be discarded before completely exhausted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a dry cell battery discharging system, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.